stranded_on_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
10/9/2014 (UPDATES: Buffed all the SMGs! Currently working on fixing all the Snipers.) 9/24/2014 - 10/6/2014 Bunch of patches to the guns to make them work. 9/23/2014 UPDATES: Increased M1911's firerate and started on fixing the rest of the pistols. Need information on the game? Go on Google and search "Stranded on Earth: The First Strike Wikia"!) CONTEST: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=146607947 (Baka here, OH MY GOD A CONTEST! And yes, he's working on guns....now that i think about it, how does one CGS stuff.) 9/14/2014 (UPDATES: Fixed the Holographic Sight on the XRY-17 Railgun and CSG'd the XRY-17 Railgun, also added a bullet trail to XRY-17 Railgun! Fixed the AR-15 reload and CSG'd the AR-15. Also testing a new muzzle flash system on the AR-15, feedback is needed. Cleaned up the code for the Bed buildable. Fixed the MP7 and M1911's reload! Redid both of their muzzle flash and added shell ejection to both!) 9/13/2014 (UPDATES: Fixed the Neurotoxin grenade! Also fixed the decals on buildables disappearing when you zoom into first person!) 9/13/2014 (UPDATES: The AK-47's reload is less funky and so is Deathmachine's! Also CSG'd them both so it should reduce lag slightly. ) 9/13/2014 (UPDATES: The MK2 Frag will no longer stick to your hand when thrown! More patches for the rest of the weapons soon!) 9/12/2014 (UPDATES: CSG'd the P226 and fixed the funky reload on it! More patches for the rest of the guns soon!) 9/8/2014 (UPDATES: Added the Protein Bars Vender! It increases your heal speed! Also lowered the cap for Eggnog down to 250 max health and Bloxiade's walkspeed to 28! Major gameplay overhaul soon!) 9/7/2014 Added perks. Actual changelog lost. 8/14/2014 (UPDATES: Updated textures on a few weapons. A ROBLOX update has broken many tools in this game. I have no idea at the moment what they updated so I cannot fix them. Blame ROBLOX.) 7/30/2014 (UPDATES: Buffed the Eclipse Ordeal! A ROBLOX update has broken many tools in this game. I have no idea at the moment what they updated so I cannot fix them. Blame ROBLOX.) 7/24/2014 (UPDATES: Players that have a position of power now have tags above their names! A ROBLOX update has broken many tools in this game. I have no idea at the moment what they updated so I cannot fix them. Blame ROBLOX.) 7/16/2014 (UPDATES: Added some security scripts.) 7/14/2014 (UPDATES: Updated the Shop to show pictures and descriptions on weapons(not all weapons have this yet, slowly adding). Also made the Shop close if you click the Shop button again!) 7/13/2014 (UPDATES: The GES-BioRifle(built by Gondwana, tool conversion by me) has been added into the game as a random box exclusive!) 7/13/2014 (UPDATES: Hopefully fixed the horde spawn, also edited the map a bit to get it ready for the next update!) 7/12/2014 (UPDATES: Fixed the VIP AK-47, also added the new weapon pictures and description to more weapons!) 7/12/2014 (UPDATES: Starting to add weapon pictures plus a description of the weapon to the Shop, currently only .357 Magnum, AA-12, and AK-47 have it.) 7/12/2014 (UPDATES: Remastered the MG-42! Also buffed MAS-49, SKS, MP5k, M92FS, and M93R! Also updated the firing sound for the MG-42!) 7/10/2014 (UPDATES: The school map area has been added! It is located right next to the Orphanage!) 7/9/2014 (UPDATES: Added Fireworks Launcher, random box exclusive!) 7/6/2014 (UPDATES: Updated the map! Added a new area!) 7/5/2014 (UPDATES: The Random Box has been added into the game! You can get a variety of weapons from it, including the Raygun! The M500, M240B, AK-47, MP7, and SCAR-H can now be Pack-a-Punched!) 6/30/2014 (UPDATES: The regular zombies now have custom animations! Other zombies will get them later on, this is a test to see how it will go! Major update is around the corner!) 6/29/2014 (UPDATES: Added a list of weapons that can be pack-a-punched. Also tried to fix discarding weapons. Major update is around the corner!) 6/27/2014 (UPDATES: Minor updates, preparing a major update.) 6/25/2014 (UPDATES: The IMI Uzi can now be Pack-a-Punched!) 6/24/2014 (UPDATES: The breakdown buildables tool is now released, find it in the shop for a nifty price of 10 cash, it's under the Usable/Miscellaneous!) 6/23/2014 (UPDATES: Breakdown tool to breakdown buildables YOU built is now in testing, only me and the Community Managers have access as of now! Release to everyone depends on how many bugs we find while testing!) 6/23/2014 (UPDATES: The M202 FLASH can now be Pack-a-Punched!) 6/23/2014 (UPDATES: A script has been added to stop speed hackers :)!) 6/22/2014 (UPDATES: Zombies' body parts can now be shot off with weapons! Only the regular zombies have this function as of now!) 6/21/2014 (UPDATES: The CBJ MS and Deagle can now be Pack-a-Punched!) 6/20/2014 (UPDATES: Added a third Pack-a-Punch location into the game, it's in the mansion!) 6/19/2014 (UPDATES: Buffed the M60, lowered recoil + increased firerate on the regular AK-47 and the VIP AK-47! Also lowered the Pack-a-Punch cost down to 2500 cash temporarily!) 6/19/2014 (UPDATES: The AS VAL and AA-12 can now be Pack-a-Punched! Also added a silencer to M249 SAW's Pack-a-Punched version and increased the firerate!) 6/19/2014 (UPDATES: The PP-91, M249 SAW, and RPG-7 can now be Pack-a-Punched! Also resized the hint bar a bit to fit the screen better. More updates tomorrow!) 6/18/2014 (UPDATES: Fixed the Crimson Spawns, and added a new face for them!) 6/17/2014 and before Information lost forever. Category:Important